bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lucina Aqua Pura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20366 |no = 1258 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Dopo aver risvegliato il suo potere latente su tutte le creature oceaniche, Lucina cercò di respingere i fuochi infernali della strega con la sua magia acquatica. Riunitasi con i suoi amati compagni, Lucina non mollò, ma la strega, sconfitta, si appellò a un rituale proibito che fece piombare il campo di battaglia in un caotico inferno fiammeggiante. Si dice che, per salvare i propri compagni, Lucina si lanciò tra le fiamme senza esitare un momento. Quando si risvegliò, si rese conto che il suo corpo aveva assunto una nuova forma. Quando richiuse gli occhi, era circondata dalla rassicurante tranquillità dell’oceano e dal calore amorevole di sua madre. |summon = Voglio parlare ancora con Selena. Un giorno, rideremo come bambini... ancora una volta. Non è così? |fusion = La sicurezza e la tranquillità del fondale... Sei tu? Ah, come vorrei non finisse mai... |evolution =L’amore incondizionato di mia madre mi ha sempre protetto. E adesso, sono rinata... |hp_base = 4992 |atk_base = 1729 |def_base = 1729 |rec_base = 1371 |hp_lord = 6461 |atk_lord = 2486 |def_lord = 2412 |rec_lord = 2057 |hp_anima = 7353 |rec_anima = 1819 |atk_breaker = 2724 |def_breaker = 2124 |atk_guardian = 2486 |def_guardian = 2650 |rec_guardian = 1938 |hp_oracle = 6761 |def_oracle = 2293 |rec_oracle = 2414 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 42 |ls = Punizione delle cinque luci |lsdescription = +100% ATT e +30% PS massimi quando sono presenti almeno 5 elementi - Aggiunge probabile effetto Ignora DIF |lseffect = * |lsnote = 20% chance |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Saphiro Mobius |bbdescription = Combo di 16 attacchi d'acqua sui nemici - Aggiunge elementi Acqua, Terra ad ATT per 3 turni - Aumenta numero colpi per 3 turni - Ripristina notevolmente PS per 3 turni |bbnote = Doubles normal hit count & heals (3500 - 4000 + 18% Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Arcadia cerulea |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi d'acqua sui nemici - Aggiunge elementi Acqua, Terra ad ATT per 3 turni - Aumenta considerevolmente ATT per 3 turni - Aumenta numero colpi per 3 turni |sbbnote = Doubles normal hit count & 140% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Soffio di Svanhvit |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 24 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Aggiunge devastante attacco extra alla fine del turno per 3 turni - Aumento enorme di ATT per 3 turni - I danni subiti ripristinano enormemente i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 1000% mutliplier for additional attack at turn's end, 200% Atk & heals 75% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Onda madre |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento considerevole di ATT quando i PS sono pieni - Aumento DIF relativamente a PS massimi a BB/SBB per 3 turni |esnote = 80% Atk & 15% HP to Def |eseffect =* |bb1 = * * * * |bb10 = * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 20365 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Might & Magic |addcatname = Lucina 7 }}